


Too Long

by Kayleecole21



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Andrew Lincoln - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleecole21/pseuds/Kayleecole21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes comes across a strange woman huddled in an abandoned convenient store. He finds a release in her that he has not experience in far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

Heather awoke to a flawless white sheet of snow outside of the cracked convenient store window. She had shoved everything that she could physically move against the shop’s door and had huddled herself in the far corner, hidden from view, as she let herself finally fall victim to a desperately needed slumber.   
The snow was the best thing she had seen in months. The air had turned crisp and chilled, and Heather had been waiting longingly for the first thick flakes to show themselves. She had never enjoyed winter before the world ended, she had always preferred sweltering heat that called you to the nearest lake or poolside, but since the dead had risen, the winter became the safest time. The stinging cold caused the walkers to move slower, often making them trip and fall while trudging through the snow, and with any luck a cruel wind and ice storm would freeze them to the ground entirely.   
The windows of the long abandoned shop had been cracked and broken, allowing a freezing breeze to move swiftly through the glass, chilling Heather to her core. Hugging her arms around herself and rubbing her cold skin raw through her thin cardigan, Heather began to fear how long it would actually take for the Winter she had anticipated so heartily to doom her as well.   
Forcing herself to stand, Heather begins to search for any scraps of food that may have been left behind whenever the last person ransacked the establishment. Empty cartons liter the filthy tile floor and the smell of long expired dairy products wafts from a refrigerator in the corner that she dared not open.   
Just as Heather began checking the last set of destroyed shelves with little luck, the sound of distant crunching came to her ears through the broken windows. She halted, her muscles contracted and she immediately dropped down onto all fours. The sound was that of foot against snow, and weather those feet belonged to a human or a walker, she had not had a good history with either in recent months.   
In these times of hell on earth, Heather had come to know too well that the living could do far more damage than a pair of rotting teeth could ever do.   
Heather crawled along side the far wall of the shop, carefully maneuvering over any debris that may make a noise. As she approached the window, she lifted her head up just far enough that her eyes could peer out.   
The footsteps were getting louder, but Heather could not see the creature that they belonged to. Her breath was visible as she crouched behind the broken glass; a shiver ran down her spine, causing bumps to pimple across the fair skin on her arms.   
Heather cupped her hands around her mouth, exhaling violently in an attempt to warm her numb fingers when she saw him. A man walked around the front of the convenient store; he wore a thick and heavy looking brown leather jacket, tattered denim that had seen better days, and sturdy boots.   
The man’s eyes were a crystal blue that stood out even through the dirt-encrusted glass. His jawline was solid and coated with a thick beard in desperate need of a trim. He was covered in minor cuts and deep bruises, toting a heavy pistol around his lean waist. His head does a slow 360 turn, surveying his surroundings in every direction, his hot breath steaming the air as he exhaled.   
Not sensing danger, the man turns and attempts to open the door to the shop. Heather’s heart was in her throat and she didn’t dare flinch, for fear of her movement catching the man’s attention through the window. The man shoved hard against the once kicked in door, slightly sliding the knocked over shelves that Heather had placed against it the night before.   
Quickly realizing that the door had been barricaded, the worn and rugged man sidesteps to the window and begins knocking out the rest of the glass with the barrel of his gun.   
Startled, Heather lets out a loud yelp, crawling on her hands and feet backwards away from the man who was already half way through the windowsill.   
Before either of them could utter a word, the man drew his weapon, pointing pistol directly at Heather’s chest. Time stood still for mere seconds as the two of them surveyed each other, both of them attempting to predict the other’s next move without any success.   
“Please… Don’t.” Heather’s words were quiet and genuine, something the man obviously related to as he slowly let his gun drop heavily back to his side.  
“What are you doing here?” His voice was husked and thick with a southern drawl.   
“Sleeping mostly, there isn’t any food, if that’s what you’re looking for.” Heather, still resting on her hands, slowly rose to stand in front of the man as he pushed his way into the store.   
After stepping inside, he took two quick steps towards Heather, who instantly took an additional two steps back, reacting badly to his sudden advancements.   
“I’m sorry. I’m not going to hurt you. Are you with anyone?”  
In these times, this was a dangerous question to answer. Why was he asking? If she said no, would he kill her? Rape her? Both? On the other hand, if she lied and said yes, how long would it take before he figured out she was lying? She hadn’t been with anyone for months now, and quite honestly wondered every hour how much longer she could really make it on her own.   
“No. I’m alone. You?”  
The man paused and took a long look, almost too long, up and down Heather’s body before he began to speak again. “I’m not alone.”   
Heather nodded, a mixture of fear and jealousy painted across her face.   
“How long have you been alone?” The man’s voice was sincere with curiosity.  
“Too long. It gets lonely. The loneliness is the worst part, honestly. I miss people.”  
A smirk passes for mere seconds across the man’s face while he looks outside of the window he just came through.  
“If people is what you want, I’ve got some of those. You can come with me if you’d like. We’re staying at a place near by.”   
“Trust is a hard thing to come by these days…” Heather eyed the man dangerously, unsure of the intentions behind his proposition.   
“It is, harder than food, actually.” The man slowly placed his gun back into the holster that sat crooked on his hip. “ I’m not going to force you to do anything. You’re free to stay out here, alone. You can even leave if you decide you don’t like me once you see where I’m staying.”   
Even after months and months of nobody to talk to but herself, Heather still picked up on the slightest tinge of flirtation in the man’s voice.   
“What’s your name?” She asked, eyeing him carefully.  
“Rick Grimes.”  
“What did you do before the world ended? For work?”  
Heather brushed a long piece of brown hair from her eyes as she spoke.  
“Does it matter?” Rick scoffed, unsure of the reasoning behind her question.  
“It does. I’m not sure I’d trust a man who used to work on Wall Street, or a liar of a lawyer.”  
A smile crept slowly across Rick’s weary face; something Heather expected was a rare sight.   
“I’m a sheriff. I was a sheriff, I mean.”   
“Wow, strike one, Sheriff Grimes. I’ve never met a cop I liked.” Heather’s words were honest but teasing all the same.  
“I suppose it’s a good thing that I’m not a sheriff anymore than, huh?”   
“Yeah. I suppose.”   
Heather rubbed her arms again through her thin sleeves. The winter’s air was rushing through the shattered window in waves now.  
Noticing the chill against his own face, Rick eyes Heather knowingly before shrugging off his heavy leather coat and offering it to her.   
“No. I’m fine. You need that.” Heather said, shaking her head in argument.  
“Somehow I think I can handle the cold trip back to camp better than you can.” Rick retorted, shaking the thick garment in his hand towards her once more.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Heather smiled before gratefully taking the coat and throwing it over herself.   
“You like to take offense to things, don’t you?”   
Heather noticed the toned, lean muscles that clung to Rick’s arms and were visible through his thin flannel shirt.   
The inside of the coat was warm and smelled strongly of the man who wore it, making Heather’s stomach do a quick, painful summersault.   
“A few more members of my group are out scavenging right now. I’ll do a once over this place and then we can start moving out.”   
“Do what you like, but I already checked. This place has been ransacked pretty thoroughly.” Heather said, cradling one arm in the other as Rick began kicking trash across the floor with his boots.   
“I’ll double check, if it’s all the same to you?” Rick shoots a glance over his shoulder as he began to move to the back of the store.  
Heather shrugged, turning back towards the open window, constantly staying aware of her surroundings. You were never safe in the world these days. Never.  
After several minutes of Rick ransacking the remaining shelves that sat across the back wall, he finally returned as empty handed as he was when he entered the store.  
“What did I tell you?”  
“It’s always worth it to check. You never know.”  
“Except I did know.” Heather’s tone was thick with teasing condescension.   
“You’re right. I just gave up three whole minutes of my life that I can never get back.” Rick’s voice was defiant and challenging.   
“Hey, three whole minutes are worth a lot more than they used to be. You never know when your time will run out.” Heather was leaning against the counter of the shop, the cash register knocked to the ground, cash and coins scattered across the tile. Nobody bothered with stealing money anymore.  
“True. I suppose there are better ways I could have spent those three minutes.”  
Rick moved forward in a swift step, catching Heather off guard.   
She could feel the heat radiating off of his body, his living body; something that was too rare of a find. His visible breath wafted around his mouth as another harsh breeze came screaming through the shattered glass. His lips were chapped and cracked; there was a tinge of dried blood in the corner of his mouth. Heather wondered for a moment weather Rick had been punched in the mouth, or if his smile from a few moments earlier had torn the skin.   
“There are…Many better ways…to spend three minutes.” Heather choked on her words, forgetting which ones came next in the sentence she was speaking.   
Forgoing their forced conversation, Rick and Heather quickly gave into the animalistic need that they both were dancing around.   
Rick’s mouth attacked Heather’s, rocking against her jaw with painful vigor and pushing her back forcefully against the side of the counter. His tongue was hot and sweet, the best thing Heather had tasted in god knows how long.   
Rick’s beard scraped against the softness of Heather’s pale cheeks as their tongues tangled together, dancing between his mouth and hers.   
Heather grabs hard at Rick’s neck, bringing him even closer to her, smashing their chests together. Rick emitted a delicious growl against Heather’s mouth, making the hair on her neck stand on end.   
In a swift motion, Rick scooped Heather up, cupping her ass firmly in each palm, and placed her on top of the frigid countertop. Letting out a moan of shock, Heather stares into Rick’s face. His eyebrows slightly raised, his piercing blue eyes make her feel as if he can see straight through her.   
“What are we doing?” Heather whispers under her breath, staring down at where their hips both meet, two thin layers of worn denim keeping them from each other.   
“I’m going to just assume that you know the answer to that question, okay?” Rick’s southern drawl was dripping with lust as he quickly began fumbling with his own large belt buckle, leaning forward to bite harshly at Heather’s neck; tonguing the pink skin after he let go.   
“Okay.”  
The lack of foreplay and buildup was shameless as Heather’s right hand dove into Rick’s jeans, forcing him to release a powerful moan and grab onto the counter for balance.   
Suddenly, as if his sexual desire had somehow been resurrected at Heather’s forceful touch, Rick’s hands rip open Heather’s shirt and fling open the front clasp of her bra, exposing her bare chest to the blistering cold. Nipples immediately standing on end, Rick bites and sucks them with his hot mouth; making Heather throw her head backward in lust.   
Callused hands rub violently between Heather’s open legs, the friction creating an ample flood to rush out, obviously dampening the denim at Rick’s touch.   
“Oh god. Please. It’s been…so long.” Heather’s voice was quiet and desperate between short, quick moans and intakes of breath.   
“Too long. Too fucking long.” Rick’s voice cracked with desire as he violently relieves Heather of her pants; bumps of cold scattering themselves across the tops of her thighs. Heather shoves the top of Rick’s jeans down around his thighs, his gun and holster swinging heavily at his side.   
Brandishing a strikingly hard shaft, Rick moved towards Heather’s entrance, stopping just before his first penetration. His eyes meet hers; he’s waiting patiently for her permission to destroy her from the inside.   
“Come on, Sheriff. Let’s see what you fucking got.” Heather husks through gritted teeth.   
Gratefully accepting her challenge, Rick plunges forward, filling Heather’s core to completion. Both releasing ferocious cries, Rick snaps back out of Heather only to send himself plummeting back in once more, sending a shockwave through her spine.   
Heather’s walls ache and pulse against Rick’s ever-growing cock, as she rolls her hips forward, meeting him half way with each and every new thrust.   
Rick’s eyes move with the motion of Heather’s breasts as they rock with every movement, only controlling himself so long before he bows his head downward to suckle at them once more. The stimulation of her chest sends Heather into fits of obscenities as she grabs at Rick’s hair, fingering his curls and instructing him to fuck her harder.   
Straitening back up, Rick grabs a hold of Heather’s bare knees and pulls her closer to him, motioning for her to lock her ankles behind his back. Rick grabs Heather by the hips, assisting her in the deliciously rhythmic motion that they both had fallen into.   
Both of their eyes are glued downward, watching their bodies meet over and over again. With each new plunge, Rick lets lose a new and more powerful groan, each one feeding Heather’s lust more than the last.   
Rick pushes his right hand down between Heather’s legs, thumbing her clit and sending her into a sexual rage. A vicious heat was building inside of her, ready to burst forth.   
“God, don’t stop. Don’t you fucking stop,” Heather chanted against Rick’s solid jaw.  
“I can’t. I can’t stop.” Rick whispered under his breath and between rapid panting.  
Afraid of how much longer she can hold herself together, Heather begins clenching her walls tightly against him, milking him to a near bursting point.   
Heather watches as Rick clenches his eyes tightly closed, releasing short, pleasure filled sounds as he too began to fell victim to the mutual climax that was dancing between them.  
“Hey. Hey! Stay with me.” Heather lifts Rick’s chin upward, forcing him to look her in the eyes as the two of them began to make the painfully slow tumble over their orgasmic edge.   
“I can’t…” Rick’s voice is desperate, giving the tell tale signs that he is about to give into the convulsions that he has longed for too long.   
“Just a little longer, baby. Come on, hold on for me. You’re going to come with me. We’re going to come together.” Heather commands him, forbidding him to release his seed just yet.  
“Fuck!” Rick in painful desperation grips Heather’s ass painful and begins slamming himself into her, snapping his hips back and forth hard enough that Heather can feel the bruises already forming on either side of her sex.   
“Come for me. Come now!” Rick’s commands send Heather over the edge. She allows herself to scream his name loud enough that every walker within miles probably heard.   
A shiver runs through her entire body, shaking her legs violently against the small of Rick’s back. Rick pants violently as his hot seed spills over and over through his pulsating cock, relief rushing through every cell in his body. Their eyes lock once more; silently thanking each other for the gift they both were starving for.   
Just as Rick began slowly removing himself from Heather’s still throbbing heat, another man with long dark hair, toting a crossbow appears in the broken window.  
“What? You have got to be kidding me!” The man’s gruff voice was filled with annoyance as Rick and Heather both quickly began replacing their pants. “I heard screams! I thought you were fuckin’ dying! I get here and you’re getting laid? Dammit, Rick.”  
The man throws a dirty hand through his even filthier hair.  
“Who the hell is this broad, anyway?”  
Rick eyes Heather, who had seated herself once more on the countertop.  
“Heather. My name’s Heather. I forgot to introduce myself.”  
The new man stares at Rick and Heather in utter disbelief.   
“He doesn’t even know her damn name.” The man utters the words under his breath while he rolls his eyes.  
“Daryl, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, brother.” Rick apologized through an obvious smile that had spread across his cheeks.   
The man named Daryl eyed Rick cautiously before turning his gaze on Heather.   
“Fine. Well since you fucked her, I assume she’s coming with us. Let’s go, it’s too damn cold out.”


End file.
